


Maybe You Never Asked

by JadeNightTheWriter



Series: Maybe [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, look i have no control over where my fics go, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Saguru stares at the paper, too stunned to think properly.Of coursethis was why. He'd always wondered why Kid—Kuroba had taken up the role. Now, it all made sense.A flash of color catches his eye, and he glances up to see the very subject of his thoughts. His hand shoots out to latch onto Kuroba's wrist."Why didn't you tell me?" Saguru demands. "I could have helped you.""Well," Kuroba answers, deceptively calm smile in place. He removes Saguru's grip effortlessly. "You never asked, Tantei-san."Sequel to "Maybe I'm Hiding Something You Already Know"
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Maybe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Maybe You Never Asked

**Author's Note:**

> Saguru and Kaito could have the best friendship ever if given the chance.

Saguru stares at the screen of his computer, too stunned to think properly. _Of course_ this was why. He'd always wondered why Kid—Kuroba had taken up the role. Now, it all made sense.

A flash of color catches his eye, and he glances up to see the very subject of his thoughts. His hand shoots out to latch onto Kuroba's wrist.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Saguru demands. "I could have helped you."

"Well," Kuroba answers, deceptively calm smile in place. He removes Saguru's grip effortlessly. "You never asked, Tantei-san."

He turns away to leave the classroom, leaving Saguru behind, thoughts reeling.

**…~*^°^*~…**

It had started a few months ago, when Kuroba's behavior had changed. One day, Aoko wouldn't speak to Kaito. She handed him a paper, once, but when Saguru tried to see what was on it, Kuroba vanished it it a puff of smoke.

The months after that were similar, the two would talk a little but not much, until one day they both came in beaming like they had won the lottery.

For the rest of the class, Kuroba had been working furiously, scribbling notes, cross-checking references, and calling someone (Saguru thought he heard the name "Kudo"). The problem was, it wasn't classwork. Kuroba's grades had always been A's, and suddenly they dropped to B's. He didn't seem to care, handing in papers late, skipping classes to work in the library, and dozing off during lectures.

Whatever it was, Aoko seemed to know. She'd been giving her notes to Kuroba, handing him lunches and water bottles. Saguru couldn't figure out what was going on.

At the same time, the number of Kid heists doubled, then tripled. Gunshots were heard on a regular basis, and the Kid Killer—Edogawa Conan—started showing up to every single one. The child had also started vanishing after the first appearance at the heist site, and no matter how hard Saguru tried, he couldn't find a single trace of the tiny detective.

Conan would reappear long after the heist was over, muttering to himself grimly, until he spotted someone nearby and his whole body shifted, his voice literally _rose an octave_ , and he would make some flimsy excuse as to where he had been.

The fans had speculated Kid was going to put on a huge show, and in a way, they were right. Half a year later, and shortly after the return of Kudo Shinichi, the world witnessed the arrest of the second largest crime syndicate in history.

_National Crime Ring Arrested: Police Corruption Exposed by the Kaitou Kid_

That was what the headlines said, on every paper, every news station, all over the world. The article Saguru was reading went on to talk about the murder of a famous magician—Kuroba Toichi, and suddenly everything clicked.

Kuroba and Aoko had both been grinning like maniacs, teasing and poking fun at each other like before. Except, now, Kuroba's smile was real.

The magician started recieving letters and emails from famous magic troupes and agencies, after a clip of his magic tricks had been included in one article focusing only on Toichi. He'd declined most offers, but accepted a few where he performed as a guest on various shows.

Kuroba's popularity skyrocketed, becoming one of the top magicians in the world almost overnight—as well as one of the youngest. Kaitou Kid had retired after a few more shows, and many of his fans were eager to see the new magician who performed feats as great as him (and did them all legally).

**…~*^°^*~…**

"Kuroba-kun," Saguru says. "Do you have a moment?"

The magician turns to him, grinning.

"Yeah?"

"I... would like to apologize," Saguru explains. Kuroba tilts his head—a habit both he and Aoko have when they're confused.

"Why?"

(Saguru suspects he knows exactly why.)

"I accused you of doing certain... questionable behaviors, and I'm sorry for not stopping to think about how that would affect you. Please forgive me."

Kuroba stares at him for a second, then bursts out laughing.

"Hakuba," he manages to say, "Of _course_ you would find a way to sound stuffy while apologizing. And a person who actually _is_ guilty."

It's Saguru's turn to stare at the other teen.

"Oh yeah," Aoko chimes in from behind him. Saguru jumps, _when_ did she learn to sneak up on someone like that? "After Kaitou Kid retired, Kudo-kun pulled some strings in Interpol—"

" _What?_ " Saguru demands.

"—and got Kid cleared of any and all criminal charges. Sneaky bastard," she finishes, winking at Kuroba.

"No, wait," Saguru interjects. "Kudo Shinichi has people who owe him favors in _Interpol_??"

"Oh, more than that," Kuroba says, clearly enjoying how much Saguru's mind is spinning. "He's got connections in the TMPD, PSB, CIA, FBI, and the last person from the Black Org that's still out there."

" _What?!?"_

"Mhm," Kuroba assures him, shamelessly grinning. "And _I_ have favors from _him_. So, basically, I can do whatever the hell I want."

"I need to sit down."

Kuroba laughs again. "Oh, and Hakuba?"

"Yes?" Saguru asks, expecting some more mind-blowing news, maybe about Conan. That boy had _something_ going on.

"You're forgiven."

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be angst but nooo my brain decided I've written enough of that lately so we get... this. Eh, I do like how it turned out though, poor Saguru is so far out of the loop.
> 
> Comments are the best, thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
